Possession
by Scabior's-Horcrux
Summary: Now that Loki has the cube, there is only one other thing that he wants in his possession before he begins to set in motion his plans of ruling Midgard.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights to Marvel. I only own the fic.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tony Stark was naturally a workaholic like his father before him when it came down to his technology and weaponry. But as of late, taking constant orders from Nick Fury as his part of The Avengers initiative was beginning to wear on him.<p>

Working on what intrigued him for countless hours and days on end was one thing, but doing it under someone's command was certainly another.

He missed it when SHIELD appeared in his life every now and again but ever since a certain God of Mischief had stolen the cube, he couldn't even blink without seeing an agent or two around him. Tony could understand why SHIELD and everyone else was under so much stress but Fury needed to understand that he worked a lot better in stress free environments.

After pouring himself a glass of scotch, he took a long swallow and relished the burning sensation in his throat. It felt as if it had been months since his last drink - which was most likely true.

He walked over to the large window that was in his office that overlooked Manhattan and frowned.

For so many months the entire Avenger initiative had been sent to different corners of the planet looking for Loki, trying to pinpoint the location of a secret base. It was clear that he had one, where else could he have hidden his army of Skrulls? A lot of times they had been taken off track due to Loki and his army causing mayhem and they would go and attempt to either kill or apprehend him; every time the mischievous god always managed to slip out of their grasps. It was becoming frustrating and it seemed that with every passing day, time was running out to get the cube back into SHIELD custody.

"Where is she?"

Stark nearly jumped and dropped his glass of scotch onto the fine carpet that was underneath his feet when he heard the sudden sharp words out of no where. He believed that he had been in here all alone, since a low ring would echo in his office to alert him that someone was entering. This had been one of his many private offices within Stark Tower and only Pepper knew the pass-code besides himself to enter.

Of course, he knew who it was. There was only one person on this planet that could've entered his office without detection. Stark turned on his heel to see that his assumption was right.

_Think of the devil and the devil shall appear. _His mind hummed.

There, only a mere ten feet away, was Loki.

Adopted brother of Thor, and the son of Laufey.

The alien man before him was the very reason why the entire initiative was going near bat-crazy.

Stark's hand gripped the glass harder when the realization hit him that his suit was not in his office with him. He had been a fool to think that Loki wouldn't find him here because he knew that it was only a matter of time before he would be face to face with the God of Mischief and Stark knew the exact reason why he was being paid a visit.

Jane Foster.

She was the top scientist to work with the cube and she had more experience and knowledge with it than anyone else that had worked with it.

There was a reason why Loki was causing more destruction and chaos with the cube than he could've.

He didn't fully understand it.

Jane was the closest thing he had to uncovering all of its secrets.

Stark, Fury, and Eric had all figured out that sooner or later Loki would come after one of their scientists and when Thor had put in that his brother had threaten Jane before, it was clear that she would be his obvious choice.

Now she was being hidden somewhere within New York City and Stark was the only one that ever left SHIELD's headquarters that knew of her location.

"Where is whom?" Stark's brow raised with indifference. "I know a lot of 'she's'. You'll have to narrow down the list for me."

A chilling chuckle rose from the Norse god's throat. "You know very well who I mean." Loki's lips curled into an impish smirk. "I know that SHIELD has hidden the girl somewhere within this city and you, Anthony Stark, know the very location as to where she is being concealed from me."

Stark held a thoughtful look but then shrugged his shoulders with indifference. "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell." He lied, taking a sip from his glass.

He barely had time to swallow down the scotch when a hand wrapped itself around his throat like a snake coiling around its prey. Not too hard to suffocate him, but hard enough to drive a point. Stark dropped his glass so he could grab onto the god's forearm in an attempt to pry him off. His efforts did no good and he could only try to keep his breathing steady as he watched Loki lift him off of the floor by half a foot and brought their faces nearer.

"You have one hour to present Jane Foster to me," Loki hissed menacingly. "or else I will rip this entire city apart by every piece of shrapnel it's built from until I find her _myself_."

Stark had no time to react in any way because the next thing he knew, he was being thrown through his office window and out into the sky over Manhattan.

Panic struck him fully in the chest as he began to plummet closer and closer to the pavement below. He didn't have his suit to fly himself to safety and he didn't even have time to alert SHIELD over the matter of Jane's safety. He'd be flat against the ground before anyone could even pick up.

The pavement was growing nearer and Stark heard the frantic screams as people below noticed that someone was falling to their death right in front of them.

Stark could only close his eyes and wait for the quick pain that would meet him before death.

Seconds passed and everything was still.

There was no wind rushing passed him and their were no panicked screams.

He opened his eyes to see that he hovered an inch above the gray concrete.

Almost as soon as he noticed this, the breath was knocked out of him as he was dropped onto the ground.

Stark sat up with a jolt, still not fully comprehending that he survived the fall.

The people around him were silent as they were too, silent with their own surprise.

He was breathing heavily and looked up with squinted eyes to the floor where he had been thrown so carelessly from.

Stark could see Loki peering out the window before disappearing from view.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **I apologize for this being a bit short, but it's kind of a prologue. There is only going to be two more chapters to this fic and then perhaps a sequel, I'm not sure yet. I'll be updating soon! Please review! They help inspire me to keep writing! If you see any errors, I apologize. I'll fix them up as soon as I can.  
><strong>

**Have a wonderful day!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for the reviews so far, they truly help motivate me. Please keep it up!  
><em>

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous."<p>

"It's for your safety Miss Foster."

"Oh yes, because _this_ is as safe it gets." Jane waved her arms as she gestured to the empty room that surrounded her to Coulson who just stared back at her with the same small smile that he always wore when he talked to her.

Not even an hour ago, Coulson and a handful of agents had escorted her out of the lab that she had been assigned at SHIELD's main base and brought her into an abandoned building somewhere in Queens. She didn't have a clue what was going on and none of the agents were answering her questions.

While Coulson had turned his attention from her towards one of the agents, she kicked at the floor and shot up a thick layer of dust into the air which soon disappeared out the single window that no longer bared a window pane.

The room was dusty from the floorboards to the cobwebbed corners on the ceilings. There was a white plastic table standing off to the side of the room with a matching chair that was overturned on it's side and in the far right corner, were two broken wooden crates.

She turned her gaze back to Coulson who murmured something and then nodded to an agent before all of the black suited men disappeared from the room leaving just the two of them.

Jane let out an exasperated breath. "Why am I here Coulson?"

His eyes darted at the walkie-talkie that was in his left hand before they flew back to meet hers. His face portrayed conflict, not entirely sure if he should finally answer the questions that she had been asking or not.

"A month ago, you pulled me from New Mexico, away from my friends, and brought me here to the city and told me that it was for my protection but no explanation. When I believe that being inside of a SHIELD base is as safe as you can get, you take me from there and put me inside of a building that is most likely condemned and tell me that it's safe." She gave him a pleading look. "What is going on?

Coulson sighed in defeat. "We pulled you from New Mexico because there had been a theory that Loki would be after any of the scientists that worked on the cube." He held up a hand to silence Jane when she opened her mouth to interrupt. "It was only a theory until earlier when Stark informed us how Loki showed up in his office, demanding that we hand you over, before throwing Stark out of the forty-second floor window."

"He _threw_ him out-"

Coulson gave her a look that cut her off mid-sentence.

"For the last three hours large number of Skrulls have been appearing in the city and we've been busy trying to destroy them. Only it was too late that we realized that they were a distraction to keep the Avengers from the base while Loki began to infiltrate our defenses." Coulson looked around his shoulder as if expecting something. "We have no idea how he found our location, but Fury made a direct order to get you out without his notice and to take you to a secluded and safe place until we can escort you to another SHIELD location."

"What about my friends, and all of the other scientists that worked with me?" Jane questioned. "Why aren't any of them here with me?"

"They've all been moved to their own separate locations." He answered swiftly, but she could hear the lie in his tone.

Coulson's gaze moved from her, to the window and her eyes followed suit to see that two large black vehicles that resembled to S.W.A.T. were driving in the direction of the building they were standing inside of from up the street.

"If you would excuse me Miss Foster," He nodded before turning to walk out the door. "I need to go downstairs and set up the perimeters."

Before Jane could get her next string of words out, the door had quietly shut with a small 'click'.

Her eyes lingered on the door for a moment longer before she walked to the window and leaned her shoulder against the frame and stared out into the street. She hadn't seen the armored vans leave yet. It was either they left in an opposite direction after dropping off possibly geared up agents or they just didn't leave at all.

Jane rolled her eyes. An abandoned building with two large brand new looking vehicles in the front of it. Who would ever think that there would be people inside?

Either way, the very thought that Loki was after her specifically was preposterous. There weren't a lot of scientists that worked on the cube, but the ones that did study it alongside her were surely at much of a risk as she was.

_Like Eric and Darcy._

She mentally cursed herself, knowing that she left her cell phone back on her desk in the lab. She was unable to warn them.

Jane decided that she needed to at least confront Coulson and demand that they be put in as much '_care' _as SHIELD was putting her in.

Marching towards the door, she decided that she was going to do just that. If she had to throw a tantrum to get him to agree then she was willing to go to that level.

Before her hand could rest on the door handle, something halted her from making any further movement.

Gun fire.

Jane remained glued to the floor as her ears stretched to listen.

Rapid gun fire kept going and every few seconds she could hear a pause.

Then there were screams.

The gun shots were growing louder and so were the screams.

It was all coming from the floor below the one she was on.

Jane swallowed and cracked the door open to peak down the hall to see that over a dozen of heavily armed SHIELD agents were facing the end of the hall with their guns pointed. In the middle of the hall she could see Coulson.

As if he felt her eyes on him, his head turned; his eyes lit up and his arm moved in a swift motion for her to go back into the room.

"Coulson-" She whispered.

"_Get back in that room now!_" He hissed through his teeth.

Neither of them could argue with the other because something at the end of the hall caused him to snap his head back forward.

Guns cocked and Jane whipped her head back inside and closed the door with more force than she intended to use. She backed away from the door with one step at a time as she prepared herself to hear the much louder gun fire this time.

Only there was no gun fire.

Jane listened closely but could barely make anything out over the sound of her own heartbeat.

Then, everything went cold.

Her arms wrapped themselves around her body to help warm herself and she was beginning to see her own frantic breaths. How had it gotten this cold all of the sudden?

It was only then that Jane noticed that there was absolutely no sounds coming from outside of the door. It was the worse silence she had ever heard as her mind began to race with worry. What happened to Coulson? Did he get whoever it was that had invaded the building that was supposed to be her temporary sanctuary?

She prayed that it was only a couple of Skrulls.

A part of her wanted to take a look for herself but was stopped as she could hear slow footsteps coming from the other side of the thin wall that separated the room from the hall. Her eyes followed down the wall as the footsteps kept walking along until they were in front of her door.

Then they stopped.

"Coulson?" Jane's voice quivered, taking a single step forward.

The door knob turned slowly.

Jane's heart was beating so quickly that she was afraid that it would fly out of her chest at any second.

The door finally opened and it wasn't Coulson.

This man stood at a towering height. He was dressed in dark, embroidered black and green fabrics with armor forged out of some metallic material. He had black hair that hung to his shoulders, a pale narrow face, and dark green eyes that looked at her mischievously as he closed the door behind him. If he had been someone else, and this being a different situation, she'd think of him as handsome.

There was a threatening atmosphere that surged around him and Jane had suddenly forgotten how to swallow.

She recognized him from the security footage and _very _rare satellite images.

_Loki._

His steps were painstakingly slow as he advanced towards her; she mimicked them by stepping backwards.

"Jane Foster…" a dark grin blossomed on his face. "You were much harder to get a hold of than I had originally anticipated."

She swallowed as he was now halfway across the room.

In the distance, she could hear something that sounded like a jet flying by but she ignored it as her eyes were unable to move from the approaching Jotun.

Loki extended his hand outwards to her. "Let's make this easy shall we?"

Suddenly, his grin was wiped from his face and his footsteps faltered as his head jerked in the direction of the window.

Jane saw his eyes widen by a fraction and before she knew it, debris flew everywhere and she could only catch a glimpse of red and gold and then there was no longer a god of mischief standing before her.

The air was consumed in dust and pieces of wood and brick lain all over the place. There was also a large gaping hole through the wall opposite of where there was once a window. Jane peered through it to see that it continued on until she could see the rest of the street through the opened spaces.

Booming echoes of explosions and thundering cracks were heard off in the distance.

It finally dawned on her that Iron Man had flown through and took Loki with him.

Stark had given her a window of opportunity to get out and run.

* * *

><p>Jane had managed to run and eventually slow into a fast-paced walk through five city blocks until she finally halted to catch her breath by leaning against an abandoned car.<p>

She had to keep her tears at bay as she remembered how the hall outside of the room that she was previously in had been frozen solid, including all of the agents that occupied it.

Including_ Coulson. _

The guilt was unbearable.

Swallowing down another gulp of air, Jane surveyed her surroundings.

Smoke was rolled in the streets, all of the traffic had stopped, and the people had fled, leaving all of the roads and alleys empty. There were fires that were crackling inside of buildings and overturned vehicles that had the misfortune of being in the way of some destructive force. In the distance she could hear sirens wailing, but she doubted that they would come near here when they were most likely alerted that it was too dangerous to come to an area that was empty and held a battle between to powerful beings.

Her ears pricked at the tiny sound of what sounded like someone coughing and gasping for breath.

Carefully, she stepped around craters in the street and behind cars to keep herself hidden _just_ in case there was still danger near.

The wheezing grew louder and Jane had come up behind an old ford truck to see that in a small crater in the road just a few yards ahead was Iron Man - no - Tony Stark.

The face of his suit looked as if it had been torn off and there were large chunks of metal missing from his suit. Stark had a gaping wound on his forehead that had dark crimson liquid oozing out of it and down the side of his face, completely covering his left eye. She realized that he was barely conscious, and clearly unable to get up.

She merely blinked and jumped with fright as Loki suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of Stark, baring a few wounds of his own, but weren't as severe as Stark's. His outfit was dirtied and torn in different places, and his once perfectly slicked back hair was falling into his face.

Jane clamped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from making any noise. She needed to get as far away from there as possible but with all of the millions of pieces of debris scattered all over the ground, she doubted that she'd be able to walk five feet without being noticed. She could only pray that he wouldn't discover her there.

"I was _this_ close to having my hands on the woman." She saw Loki hiss throw his teeth as he gestured his words with his thumb and index finger that were just a mere inch apart. "After weeks of searching, she was within my grasp!"

"I was in a sympathetic mood when I threw you out that building of yours and decided to let you live and this is the favor I get in return?" He waved his hand and a couple of boulders of pavement flew and hit Stark that caused him to groan out painfully.

"None the less, I don't believe she has gotten far on foot. I'll find her soon." Loki breathed as he ran his hand threw his messy hair in attempt to push it back. "As for you…I'm afraid, I have no further patience for you."

Loki's hands hovered over each other before making a circular motion, and a long staff in his right hand appeared with a curve at the end and a shimmering blue light. He pointed it down at the direction of a now, unconscious Stark, and Jane could only watch in horror as the light was becoming seemingly brighter.

"Farewell, Anthony Stark." He said almost robotically.

"STOP!" Jane screamed as she ran out from behind the truck and out in the open.

The light died back down and Loki had turned to look at her with a look of pure surprise before his lips curved into a smile. "Ah, I knew you hadn't run off too far."

"Please, don't kill him." Her tone pleading.

"Oh?" Loki's brow raised questioningly. "What are you willing to give me in return?"

"Anything you want." She breathed. "I'll leave with you, that's what you want right?"

A thoughtful look fell on his face and he lowered his staff so that it stood at his side. "You will leave with me, without a fight, and neither will you try to escape from me after we take our leave?"

"Yes." She answered without hesitation.

"And you will give yourself to me fully, and obey my every word?"

Jane's breath hitched with and doubt punctured her thoughts before answering with a slow nod. "…I will."

"Excellent." Loki smirked and with another circular gesture of his hands, the staff disappeared.

Jane glanced to Stark to see that he had he was still unconscious and could only hope that someone would come to his aid soon.

Her gaze went back to where Loki was to see that his hand had extended itself out to here once more. "Come here to me then, my sweet Jane." He purred.

The steps she took as she walked towards the very man who threaten to kill all of her friends and to rule over Earth, were the longest ones that she ever took. His smirk grew with each passing step, to her at least it did.

Finally, she stood so close that she had to look up at him.

Taking a deep breath, she slipped her hand inside of his and felt her insides curl as his fingers snapped around her hand like a bear trap and he jerked her forward so that her body was up against his and her head rested on his chest.

"Sweet dreams, my prize."

Her expression twisted into confusion right before she felt a sharp pain in the space between her neck and shoulder.

Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **I hope that this chapter pleases you, and I apologize if you spot any errors. It's three o'clock in the morning and I'm _really_ tired. So I'll check over this chapter and fix up any errors if spotted. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Also, I hope that I didn't lead any of you on to believe that Loki was giving Jane a choice. It's obvious that he'd take her whether she wanted him to or not, just thought I'd point that out - haha. He's just being "gentleman-like" by letting her think that she has a choice.  
><strong>

**Have a wonderful day! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for all of the reviews! I really do appreciate them._

* * *

><p>Jane was awake, but she had still yet to open her eyes as she stretched herself against the cloud she had been laying on for maybe hours. She couldn't recall the last time she had slept so good and on something so amazingly comfortable and molded with her body perfectly. Her fingers curled against fabric that must've been satin.<p>

Clouds weren't made of satin.

Reluctantly, her eyes cracked open to see pillows that were the color of green lain in front of her. Her eyebrows furrowed and she rose high enough to rest herself on her elbows as she glanced around herself.

She had been laying across a king-sized bed and in between satin sheets and a comforter that matched the color of the pillows. Above her was a blackened tapestry that was tied at all four ends to four solid oak posts at each corner of the bed.

Jane sat fully upright to gander at the room that left her awestruck.

The interior of the room was breathtaking. The wallpaper that covered every inch of wall and ceiling and of course, it was green. So was the carpet on the floor and the couch with cushions so fluffed, Jane guessed that it was just as comfortable as the bed, and it was in front of a black marbled fireplace that looked as if it had never been lit. At the edge of each side of the couch were two oak side tables and each supported an old Victorian lamp.

A coffee table made of oak sat between the fireplace and couch with a large black, faux-fur rug in the entire area that was between the couch and fireplace.

There were bookshelves as high as the ceiling and as wide as the wall that they covered, filled with books, and not a space left unfilled.

On another wall was a dresser with a body length mirror besides it, and a writing desk with a cushioned chair off to the side of that.

In a different corner all on it's own, was an elegantly hand carved oak table with a beautiful center piece of vase of flowers that were entirely made of either glass or ice - Jane was unsure from her position on the bed.

Then she noticed all three doors inside of the bedroom. One was directly in front of the bed on the opposite side of the room that stood all alone. Another was to the left of the dresser and full-length mirror, and the last stood not far down the same wall as the other door.

_One of them has to be a way out._ She thought.

Jane wasn't sure if she was in a dream or if the elegant room that she was in was real. It had to of been a dream, because this wasn't the kind of room that was designed for a captive.

Her bare feet touched down on the carpet and she hummed in delight. Since when was carpet _that_ soft?

Jane stood still.

She was bare-footed. Where were her shoes?

Looking down, she could see that she wasn't even in _her_ clothes anymore.

Instead, she was wearing a sleeping gown that was similar to the kind she had seen her mother wear back when she was younger. It was a soft purple color made of silk as well that lengthened to just above her knees and the thin straps hung enough to allow the top of the gown to show a little cleavage. It wasn't trampy, nor was it girly. It was actually…lovely.

But it was still the fact that her jeans and shirt were missing along with her shoes that made her uncomfortable because _someone _had placed her in this garment.

Jane pushed that notion aside as she walked over to the first door the stood beside the dresser and opened it with a yank.

Her eyes must've widened as the size of dinner plates as her jaw dropped.

It was a _very_ large walk-in closet with all sorts of clothing everywhere. From gowns to trousers, shoes to shirts, and dresses to coats. All forms of wardrobe seemed to be inside of there.

There had been a section of wall that looked to more for a man than a woman, but Jane had closed the door and walked to the one further along before wanting to think any more of it.

The next door revealed itself to be an entrance into a bathroom that must've been built entirely from white tile and porcelain.

The counter itself was made from the same kind of black marble that the fireplace was constructed of while there were two ceramic sinks with chrome faucets and handles, with a mirror that stretched itself across the entire length of the counter top.

There was a toilet, nothing out of the ordinary about it.

A large tub that was bigger than the size of any hot-tub that she had ever seen was to the right of the toilet, the handles were the same as the sinks on a shelf just a foot above the tub were differently colored bottles and jars of what must've been shampoos and soaps. On two different sides of the tub were sea green candles that appeared as if they'd never been lit before.

On the wall opposite of the grand sink was walk-in shower with glass doors that must've been as big as the bathroom that she had back in her lab in New Mexico. It was big enough to fit almost a dozen people.

There were about three shower heads along the wall with a couple sets of nozzles but weren't designed for three individual people, but designed to where you could move about in the shower without having water poured down on top of you.

The bedroom, the walk-in closet, the bathroom…

_This is a dream._

Her wide doe-brown eyes looked over the bathroom once more before she shut the door and leaned back against it.

A part of Jane was beginning to wander if she was asleep on her desk in the lab back at SHIELD's base, and perhaps it had all been just a part of her dream as well that Coulson had taken her from the sanctuary of her lab and to an abandoned building where Loki had founded her, froze all of the agents, and had almost killed Tony if it weren't for trading herself for his life.

Perhaps it wasn't really real that Loki had taken her from New York City.

_Only one way to find out._ Her mind told her.

There was still one door left.

If this was a dream, she'd be able to walk out that door like it was nothing.

But if it wasn't…

Jane swallowed, she didn't want to think about that.

Her feet carried her to the door that stood off on it's own and stared at it for a brief moment before reaching for the handle.

It didn't burn her, it didn't do anything.

Jane let out a breath of relief. She had been expecting it to burn her significantly for touching the metal knob. It was obvious that she watched too many fantasy films.

She turned it.

The knob didn't move.

Jane turned the knob again.

It still refused to budge.

This time Jane jerked at the knob more forcefully this time.

Nothing.

The door was locked.

_Crap, crap, crap! _Her mind panicked as she stepped away from the door and paced back and forth in the middle of the room with her hands flying through her hair.

This was not a dream or else she would've been able to open that door, or she would've awaken by now because never had her dreams gone on for this amount of time; and neither were they ever so vividly clear to all of her senses.

Coulson _had_ put her in that building.

Loki _had_ come for her.

Loki _had_ taken her in exchange for Stark's life.

Then again, Jane was positive that he would've taken her whether or not she made the bargain with him.

"_And you will give yourself to me fully, and obey my every word?" _

"…_I will."_

That was right, she had agreed to do anything he wished her to do, no matter what it was. There was no way she could go back on her word now, was there?

_What if he wants me to tell him how the cube works? _Her thoughts whispered. _Will I be the reason why Earth will fall under his rule? _

Jane shook her head. She needed to have faith in Thor and the rest of the Avengers. They would stop Loki, and they would come for her.

She knew that Thor would anyway.

"My, my. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever awake." A humorous voice came from behind her.

Jane jumped and whipped her body around to see her captor was standing in front of the door.

She hadn't even heard him come in.

Loki wasn't wearing the same attire that he been wearing earlier. Now he was dressed all in black, from his throat to his wrists and to his boot covered feet. His black hair was perfectly groomed back once more and hung to his shoulders, his pale and narrow face displayed curiosity and amusement. Both of his hands were clasped together behind him as he continued to look at her.

"You slept for over twelve hours." He said. "Tell me, does SHIELD ever allow you to sleep?"

Jane looked away from his face, unable to voice words for as long as those deep green eyes penetrated into hers. "Fury never kept me from sleep, I chose to work on my research rather than wanting to sleep. Not as long as I had coffee to keep me going."

She didn't know why she added the last statement to her answer.

"That's not healthy for a woman such as you my dear, you should've seen the bags under those pretty eyes of yours when I found you." He said with mirth.

"You mean when you _took _me." Jane snapped.

"From what I recall, you agreed to come with me."

"Or else you would've killed Tony!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "All I have to do is tell you about the cube right? Then maybe you can let me go?" She stammered out the last few words.

"Is that what they told you?" Loki jerked his chin.

Jane said nothing.

"And here I thought that SHIELD contained all of the smartest people in this realm." He continued as he strode calmly up to her and stopped when he stood in front of her. "I know fully well how it works, and how to control it."

"Why haven't you done anything?" Her mouth opened before her mind could stop herself. "You've had the cube for nearly two months, you could've used it by now if you wanted to."

Loki smirked. "I am someone that has lived for thousands of years and unlike my oaf of a brother, I have learned anything it is that patience is _everything._"

"When I first arrived here in Midgard, my first and only thoughts were to pay a visit to you, like I had so promised my brother during our last meeting with one another. I was in Puente Antiguo, right inside that small contraption that you Midgardians call a mobile home while you were sleeping away in your bed. I knew then why my brother had taken such a liking to you, your beauty is certainly astounding." He explained.

"I had my hand wrapped around that pretty little throat of yours, ready to choke the life out of you." His hand drew from behind his back to wrap itself delicately around her neck.

Jane froze as the tendons in her neck tightened in fear, even if he applied no pressure. She felt as if she couldn't breath.

Loki's smirk grew.

"And just as I was willing myself to do just that, a thought had come to my mind." He continued as he circled around Jane, looking her up and down several times before he stopped right behind her, pressing himself fully against her back; his arm draped around her as his hand was still around her throat. "Killing what belongs to my brother would be far too easy and I would only take pleasure for a short period of time, but if I were to take you and claim you as my own…the pleasure would last a lifetime for myself."

"I've only been waiting to withhold the cube's power until I had you in my possession, because I would've very much of disliked having to search for you through the chaos once I unleash my entire army along with the cube's power. I also wouldn't have wanted you to get caught in any of the destruction, knowing full well that no one would want to waste their time trying to protect a _scientist_. Not when they have to save the world."

He leaned down, making up the difference in height, and pressed his thin lips close to her ear and added: "And now that I finally have you, I will take much pleasure in seeing the look on Thor's face once I tell him how much I can make you scream my name whilst you writhe that beautiful body of yours underneath mine." He whispered the last sentence and a shiver went down Jane's spine.

She tried to move away from him but the hand on her throat jerked her back into his chest.

"When I become ruler of this realm, I will need a queen that will bare me an heir whenever I am ready for one," he murmured, kissing the shell of her ear. His voice fell low and dangerous, smooth and as sharp as a blade. Jane couldn't see his face but felt his free hand run itself down the curve of her body until it made a tight grip on her hip. All she could do was stare at the space in front of her and force her legs to keep her upright as they were shaking.

"I will need a woman that will keep my bed warm, and please me both physically and mentally."

"No…" Jane's voice whispered.

Loki's lips were already at her throat, replacing the hand that had been once there which was now cupping her breast, his thumb stroking the nipple through the gown. "You have no choice my dear, you agreed to the terms. You now belong to me mind, body, and _soul!_" He hissed.

The hand on her hip tugged back sharply, forcing her to turn and face him.

When she kept her gaze downward, his hand grabbed a hold of her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Isn't that right, my dear Jane?"

Jane closed her eyes and a single tear ran down her cheek as she whispered, "Yes."

She felt his thumb caress her cheek, wiping away the tear. "Now, now my bride," he cooed. "As you can see with how I remodeled our bedroom, I have no intentions other than treating you as the queen that you will someday be."

He placed his lips on her neck and licked a line from the bottom of her neck to the back of her ear. The sensation caused a turmoil in her head, a wave of heat erupted in her lower abdomen as she tried to fight back the lust she could feel creeping up in her veins.

As her mind was distracted with trying to fight back her hormones, Loki took the opportunity to slip both of his hands underneath of her gown and run themselves up either sides of her body, his lips trailing down her skin until he got to the crook of her neck.

"Loki…" Jane finally managed to choke out, but he only gave a slight smirk as he sucked and nibbled on the skin. Gritting her teeth, Jane stifled the gasp from her lips.

Amused, Loki brought his head down a little lower as he slowly licked a line by her collarbone.

"This isn't right…" Jane said weakly.

"Oh?" Loki whispered huskily, not bothering to move his lips away from her.

"You're the enemy." She muttered. When Loki halted in his actions, she thought that she was off the hook. When she felt him grin against her, Jane lost all of her momentary hope.

"That no longer matters to you." Loki mused before kissing his way back up her neck, his hands that were underneath her gown had both latched themselves onto her breasts and begun to fondle them.

Jane was still fighting the maelstrom that was in her mind and looked up, immediately regretting it. The dark smirk was apparent on his face, but his eyes conveyed intense desire.

Jane was unable to mutter out another protest as Loki bent his head to capture her lips with his own. He attempted to get inside of her mouth, but she was still determined to be stubborn. One of his hands withdrew from beneath her gown and snaked its way up her back until his fingers were entangled in her hair, he curled his fingers into a fist and gave her head a jerk.

When Jane gasped, Loki took that opportunity to slip his tongue inside of her mouth.

With one hand still underneath the gown, he moved it upwards to reposition both straps on her shoulders down, then he grabbed the front of the gown and pulled on it until it pooled around her feet on the floor.

Realizing what he'd done, Jane pulled away from the kiss, but it was already too late. Before she could protest, his hand was between her thighs and his finger played with her sensitive spot.

"Oh god…" Jane moaned, falling into him, she had finally lost the battle.

Loki chuckled in her ear, "That's right…give in to it my dear…but I'd prefer if you used my given name." The arrogance in his tone made her mentally twitch, but the annoyance quickly disappeared as he stroked her again.

His fingers stroked her once more, forcing her knees to buckle. Loki caught her before she could fall, picked her up, and placed her on the edge of the bed. He then walked over to the side of the bed and with a wave of his hand, all of his clothing had disappeared as if they were smoke being blown away by the wind, before sitting back on the bed and lounged against the fluffed up pillows.

Jane blinked, turning her head and giving him a glance, her face must've portrayed more disappointment than she intended because he smirked and let out a throaty chuckle. "Come here." He purred as he beckoned her with his index finger.

Her mind screaming, her body rose from the edge of the bed and walked over to him, bending down to put her legs on either side of his waist.

Loki smiled, placing a hand on her rear while his other hand went to the back of her head and forced her into another kiss. As their tongues intertwined with each other, he pushed her rear slightly, causing her arousal to rub against his. His hips shifted so that his erection rubbed up against her again, causing her to finally catch the hint; she began to move against him.

Pulling away from the kiss, he brought his lips back to her ear.

"That's a good girl." He whispered, nibbling on her earlobe as his one hand moved from the back of her head to the nape of her neck. His mouth traveled down her neck, placing a hand on her left breast while his mouth latched onto the right.

Pleasure was pulsating throughout Jane's body, she had to place a hand on his shoulder to keep herself upright while the other threaded through his raven hair.

Finished with sucking and teasing her breast, he brought Jane's head down and kissed her with raw passion. During, Jane's hand moved from his shoulder to trace around his barely visible, yet well defined abs. Her fingers danced just above his pelvis as she hesitated.

"Grab it." Loki murmured against the kiss.

As if she had been waiting for his permission, her hand wrapped itself around his erect member and stroked it slowly.

The moan that Loki had failed to stifle in his throat was enough to satisfy her pride knowing that she had caused the god of mischief to moan.

The next thing Jane knew he had flipped her over so that her back was now on the bed as his body loomed over hers, positioning himself between her thighs as he slipped his arms underneath her and gripped onto her shoulders from behind. Loki kissed her throat affectionately before practically slamming himself into her that caused both Jane and Loki to let out a shameless moan between the two of them.

He began to thrust into repeatedly at a steady pace, adding a few harder thrusts every now and again. Eventually his pace began to quicken and Jane wrapped her legs around his waist while her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck.

She cried out his name repeatedly as she felt herself on the verge of climaxing.

"Oh…Loki!" Jane moaned out his name as loud as her lungs allowed her to one final time, her body going limp as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

Loki pushed into her once more until he buried himself deeply into her one final time and she felt a warm liquid spill inside of her as he dropped his head into the crook of her neck, and his body going lax against her, but was careful not put his full weight on top of her. After a few moments passed by of the two of them catching their breaths, Loki finally pulled out and rolled over so that he laid beside her on his back.

Jane moved to roll out of the bed but was caught with the arm that was still underneath her, and then suddenly found herself being curled up against Loki's chest. Strangely, she wasn't bothered by their closeness at all.

"Where were you going?" His words rolled smoothly and she could hear him stifle a yawn.

"To clean up." She replied.

Loki rolled on his side and wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her further into his chest. "Later, but for now we'll rest." He kissed the top of her head before finally adding:

"Sweet dreams…my prize."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Don't judge me if you didn't like this chapter, haha. I feel like I rushed it a little bit but I tried to put as much into it as I could. I hope I wrote the "smut" well enough since I don't have too much experience with writing it. ****This is the final chapter of this three-shot. I'm thinking of perhaps writing a sequel, but I want to wait until after I watch The Avengers or see some more trailers with new stuff. Regardless, there will be a sequel sometime in the future. I have some more Lokane fics that I plan to write that will be up soon, and there's another but that's waiting until after The Avengers as well. I hope I pleased you all with this chapter, let me know your thoughts and review please! :) **

**If you spotted any errors, I'll be checking over this chapter ASAP to fix them. I just have a habit of publishing and then waiting a couple of days before I feel up to reading them myself to find errors and fixing them. If you're a writer, you know what I mean. After you've spent a while writing something and are finally finish, the last thing you feel like doing at the moment is reading it xD  
><strong>

**Have a wonderful day! **


End file.
